1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to amusement devices; and, more particularly, to a motorized amusement device for transferring coils of a highly flexible coil spring from one side to the other in an amusing and entertaining manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Highly flexible coil spring toys have been known for many years. One such toy, and how it is made, is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,012 to James. In this patent, the toy is placed on a flat platform and the platform is moved to allow the freely disposed toy to move up and down the board as the coils of the toy are transferred from one side to the other. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,980 to Bischoff, a similar coil spring toy has its end coil fixed to round plates which, when the platform on which the toy is freely disposed is moved, plates move from point to point on the platform. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,786 to Sabo, a complicated amusement device is disclosed wherein a coil spring toy has balls inside the coils which balls move back and forth from one end of the toy to the other as platforms fixed to the end coils are moved.
None of these prior art patents disclose an amusement device wherein the coils of such a helical coil toy move automatically from one relatively fixed point to another relatively fixed point until substantially all the coils are so moved, then repeat to return the transferred coils back to the other relatively fixed point. There is thus a need for an amusement device which can be operated to provide an amusing and intriguing display of the transfer of coils of a coil spring toy from one position to another.